1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for controlling air conditioners, and particularly to such an apparatus for controlling a variety of air conditioning modes by use of a computer and a voice recognizing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles such as motor cars may be provided with air conditioners, with which ventilation, air cooling and the like may be performed as necessary. In the conventional air conditioners, all of the various operations such as selection of modes, regulation of air flow, control of air cooling and warming and the like have relied on the manual operation of an operator. Manual operation is cumbersome and can interfere with safe driving.